Kidnapped
Kidnapped is a side quest from Bowerstone Industrial in Fable III. It is given by either a man named Laszlo or a woman named Linda depending on the hero's gender. If this quest is not completed before the Hero leaves for Aurora during Traitors, it will disappear from the quest list. Walkthrough After going to the Bowerstone homeless shelter and orphanage, either Laszlo or Linda will be telling people that the shelter will not be open due to personal problems. He/She then spots the hero and tells you that the shelter will not be opening, until you tell him that you want to rescue his/her fiancée. Laszlo/Linda will lead you to the Wooble-Fuddlebuck-Glimborg Mansion and knock on the door, telling the person inside that he/she has the money to get their fiancée back. After he opens it, Laszlo/Linda will tell the man that the hero is their bagman. You then go through a trapdoor leading to The Cesspools. After Nigel Ferret opens the door and Laszlo/Linda tells him that they don't have the money, Ferret orders his thugs to attack and you have to kill them before you can capture Ferret. You then learn that the fiancée is in the sewers. The hero jumps down and finds him/her. If the hero chose to spare Elise/Elliot, they will find their childhood sweetheart. If not, the hero will find a civilian called Geraldine/Gerald. You must take them out of the sewers, which are infested with hobbes, and back up to the cellar. Before you return, Elise/Elliot/Geraldine/Gerald will ask you if you love them and you can chose to either tell them to marry Laszlo/Linda, leave them, or say nothing. On return, you will find Laszlo/Linda on the floor, knocked unconscious by Ferret. If you chose to say dump Laszlo/Linda, they will break it easy to them and tell them they love them. Elise/Elliot will also remind the player to visit them later. You can usually find Elise/Elliot on the streets of Bowerstone Industrial after the quest is completed, provided you have unlocked the Family Pack on the Road to Rule. This will start the quest A Lost Romance. Note that Geraldine and Gerald do not provide this quest, regardless of what you say to them. *±0 for "No comment" or doing nothing. (Note: Elise/Elliot will go back to Laszlo/Linda) Description There's been another kidnapping in Bowerstone Industrial. Locate Nigel Ferret's gang, shut them down for good, and rescue their captive. Conclusion You have rescued Elise/Elliot/Gerald/Geraldine from Ferret's men. Notes An indication that something is not right with the quest giver is He/She is on their knees on the ground crying. This is a strong indicator that the quest is no longer completable. If you go inside the Orphanage before accepting the quest the quest may occasionally become unavailable despite it still appearing in your quest log. Also, just leaving the area Bowerstone Industrial will sometimes make the quest become unavailable. In general this means that you should only go near the quest giver if you are ready to accept and start it right away. Category:Fable III Quests